Secrets and Lies
by Fareetauhl
Summary: "My name is Gray Fullbuster. Or more specifically, Agent Fullbuster. I'm CIA ma'am. And we'd like to talk to you about your brother." He smirked, a quick quirk of his lips. "And I wouldn't try the frying pan thing again. Because this time, I won't hold back. And I won't be held responsible for the consequences."


**AN: This one is a short one, I know, but it's really more of an introduction/tester. I was thinking of doing a multi-chapter based on this, but I'd like to see what you guys think first. So that's why it's pretty short. Also, I'm lazy.**

 **On to the story!**

Lucy hummed to herself as she typed up the last few words of her latest book. After typing the last word, she quickly saved her file and _finally_ closed her laptop.

Her editor had been on her case for the past few days, pressuring her to get her latest one out. Now, finally, Lucy was done and ready to relax. Though, if she knew her friends, any minute now they would be calling her out to party, even though that was the last thing she felt like doing right now.

She could try to say no of course, but it wasn't exactly easy to persuade Cana and Mirajane to take no for an answer. And since Levy was off celebrating her 2 year anniversary in Rome with Gajeel , she would have no one to support her.

Why couldn't she have just taken Lucy with her?

Sighing, Lucy made her way to the kitchen. She might as well quickly whip something up. Knowing Mira, she would probably bring Erza to force her out. But if Lucy provided cake, or something equally as sweet, Erza might be tempted to take Lucy's side instead.

Was the effort worth it?

She shuddered as she imagined the heavy, pounding lights of the club, the impending hangover, the overall confusion of the night…

Yes. It was definitely worth it.

Quickly, she made her way to her fridge. Maybe there would be some cake left somewhere that could save her the effort. However, as she shuffled through her fridge in search of the elusive sweets, she paused as a loud creak rang out.

Lucy frowned. Her apartment was not an old one. She had heard of older houses giving off sounds like that, but Lucy prided herself on keeping her place clean, neat, and in shape. That could only mean one thing.

There was an intruder in her house.

Slowly stepping back from the fridge, she quietly closed the door. Opening the closest cabinet, she withdrew a frying pan. If it had worked in Tangled, then maybe…

Clutching her weapon close to her chest, she slowly crept around the corner. As she drew closer to the origin of the sound, she raised the pan over her head. Rounding around the corner, she let out a war-cry and brought the pan down with a smash.

"Take this you pervert!"

A voice yelped in pain. "What the hell woman? Why are you attacking me?"

"Why are you in my apartment? Were you trying to perve on me? Who are you?" Lucy raised the pan again threateningly. "Tell me before I do it again!"

The voice cursed. "Oh for god's sake…" He (it was definitely a male's voice) sounded like he was digging around in his pockets for something. After digging for a while, he drew out some sort of card and held it out. "Here. This should tell you everything."

Lucy blinked. "I can't see a thing."

"Well. Maybe if you would let me out of this corner, I could show you."

Lucy blinked again, but then stepped away, still clenching the pan. The man took the opportunity to step out. And once he did, Lucy could not withhold a gasp.

He was beautiful.

His raven-black hair seemed to fall perfectly messily on his head. His eyes were a stunning dark blue, clear as glass. His face was angular, with pointed cheekbones. His lips looked soft and delectable. And from what she could see of his body, it was extremely toned and muscular.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Lucy calmed herself. It didn't matter how hot he was. He most definitely was a pervert.

He held up the card again. "My name is Gray Fullbuster. Or more specifically, Agent Fullbuster. I'm CIA ma'am. And we'd like to talk to you about your brother."

He smirked, a quick quirk of his lips. "And I wouldn't try the frying pan thing again. Because this time, I won't hold back. And I won't be held responsible for the consequences."

 **AN: It's a touch cheesy, but I have some plans for it later, in case it actually does become a real story. So, what do you think? Let me know in the reviews! I have some plans for this story, especially since I'm really into crime dramas right now, and they are my primary source of research. So, sorry in advance if some stuff is inaccurate. Remember, it's just a story.**

 **I know I probably shouldn't be starting this, especially with all the other stuff I have going on, and especially with the Ouran High School Host Club themed fairy tail fanfic I plan on starting soon, but… I couldn't help it.**

 **Goodbye for now!**

 **-Fareetauhl**


End file.
